


dirty little wolf

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you not to move, it’s not a difficult order babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty little wolf

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125812191265/may-i-suggestrequest-violet-and-paige-for-either)

Violet hears the werewolf tiptoe closer, and she walks back into the bathroom with a smirk. “I told you not to move, it’s not a difficult order babe.”

Paige’s eyes keep flickering between hazel and yellow, her fingertips trembling at her thighs. “I- I can’t-”

“Do you need your safeword?”

“No, but-”

“Hush then,” Violet says with a smirk, Paige’s distress blatant even without any enhanced senses.

Paige is silent, but she can’t stop the tremors, or finally from crossing her legs. Violet sighs, but Paige doesn’t uncross them.

“Darling, and you were doing so well. Get in the tub.”

Paige complies, the promise of a closer release relaxing her shoulders. The bathtub is safe, heavy porcelain enclosing her. Violet sits on the tub’s edge, runs her fingernails over Paige’s arm.

“I thought werewolves were supposed to have better control,” Violet teases.

Paige shutters, and doesn’t voice her immediate thought- most werewolves don’t drink gallons of water for their girlfriend’s amusement and then try to hold their composure.

“Well,” Violet prompts, scratching her neck, “what’s your excuse?”

“I don’t have one,” Paige says, dangerously close to snapping. “I  _need-_ ”

“No. I know you can do better, don’t even think about unbuttoning your jeans.”

Of course, the words work like a spell, and Paige becomes obsessed with how tight her jeans are, how the top is cutting into her bladder and making it worse. It’d be so much easier without her jeans, and her hips shift, the seam pressing into her vulva, too close and damp from heat or something else- oh god, no it’s way too soon-

“You’re leaking!” Violet accuses, and Paige clamps down on her pelvic muscles as strongly as she can.

Violet chuckles at the display, runs a finger up the seam with a single dark, wet spot. “Why Paige, I didn’t know you were so…  _dirty_. Do you need to use the toiler?”

“Yes!” Paige exclaims, forgetting to clench and allowing a small stream of urine to darken her pants. She flushes hot, and Violet grins.

“I don’t think I trust you not to go all over the floor, you’ll just have to finish wetting your pants babe.”

Paige whimpers, a hot flash rolling through her, and before she can even think, she’s soaking her pants, wet heat flooding her seat, and liquid loudly dripping down the drain. It’s always over quicker than she expects, leaving her cold and wet and looking to Violet, torn between embarrassment and arousal.

Violet smiles, leans in to kiss her. “Good girl Paige, good girl.”


End file.
